Wild Flower
by AngryBandit59
Summary: Marshall Lee and Fionna go into a dungeon to kill some monsters for Gumball, but they soon discover a bushel of wild flowers. ( Fiolee One-Shot)


Fionna swung her sword at the plant creature, cutting off it's left vine, the worthless stump spewing out a clear, greenish liquid. It screeched in pain and swung another one it's tentacles at her, only for the heroine to counter the swinging vine with another chop from her mother's family sword, splattering more of the foul-smelling plant juice against the cave's wall.

The dim light from the shadows cast her shadow on the wall as he jumped in the air, bringing her demon-blood sword down and splitting the plant monster in two.

She huffed and cleaned the juice off her sword, tucking it back in her green back pack.

"Hey! Not bad, Fi."

Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, floated behind her, the light from the torches playing off his pale skin.

Fionna huffed, just barley containing the urge to not clean his clock.

"Where the heck where you?!"

He lifted his electric guitar/ battle ax hybrid, which was covered in blood and bits of flesh from various monsters.

"Had to take care of some monsters while you took care of that 'Little Shop of Horrors' wannabe."

Fionna looked confused by his metaphor, "What's a Little Shop of Horrors?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Oh, just some crazy Pre-Mushroom War movie. I'll have to find a copy of it for you to watch later."

She took out a map, taking a close look at it. She pointed to a fork in the road up ahead of them, "We should take a right up there."

Marshall grimaced, "I still don't believe Gumwad suckered me into helping him kill his little monster infestation..."

Fionna smiled as she merrily marched towards the path, Vampire King floating behind her.

"Don't be a sourpuss, Marshy. What else would you have done? Write a song about how emo you are?"

Marshall huffed, "Hey! I'm not emo, I'm punk! Huge difference!"

Fionna laughed, "Yeah? And what's that?"

Marshall smiled proudly, "Emo's hate the world. Punks wanna watch it burn!"

Fi laughed again, "Yeah, whatever you say, Cpt. Badass."

Marshall frowned. Something about this human girl made him feel alive. And it confused him.

They stepped into circular room. It was totally stone, and had a crack in the roof, letting in a small ray of sunshine and and droplets of water, allowing a small bushel of bright wildflowers to grow out of another large crack in the center.

Fionna smiled. She ran over to the bushel, sliding on her knees to it. She picked out a yellow one in the center and plucked it away from it's brother's, taking a sniff from it.

Marshall smiled. Even though she was a mighty warrior and heroine, she still acted like a normal girl some times. One of the many things that made him feel drawn to her. Smelling flowers was always something she liked to do. He thought it might have something to do with her adoptive father being a gardener.

"Dude, get over here! These smell amazing!"she said, pulling up some the petals with another intake of breath from her nostrils.

Marshall floated over her shoulder, accepting the flower from her. He took a sniff, and was taken aback by how good it smelt. It smelt great, but it wasn't event that, really. It just surprised him that such a heavenly smell could exist in such a dank place.

He told this to his human companion, and she laughed. "I didn't know you could be so poetic, Marshall."

He smirked slyly, "Well, I'm not that poetic really. But... it does go to show that the most beautiful of flowers can bloom in even the harshest of places..."

Fionna blushed, releasing that he was referring to her.

"Thanks, Marshall. You have to be the only guy I've ever met that treated me like what I really am."

"Whats that?"

"I'm a girl, but I'm also a warrior. PB treats me like I'm some damsel, yet he expects me do bend over backwards for him every time he needs some ridiculous task done, like killing a dragon and stealing it's heart so he can use it to make a ray gun that turns things purple."

Marshall giggled a bit, "That's something that he'd totally do."

"I know! And everyone other guy treats me like I'm some kind of huge death robot!"

Marshall frowned, "What about Flame Prince?"

Fionna winced a bit, "Our relationship never really took off."

"Why not?"

Fionna looked down, tracing her finger in the dirt, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Marshall half-smiled and placed his hand over his nonbeating heart, "On my honor as Vampire King."

Fionna looked down, "He wanted to do tier 15, even though I said I wasn't ready."

Marshall held her hand, "Well, you know what, Fi? I think that you're a confident, beautiful warrior."

A light blush crept across the heroine's cheeks. However, a shrill voice broke their moment.

"Y U KEDS TRI STEEL MAI FLOWRZ?!" cried an ugly, mutated ogre, stepping forth from the shadows of the room.

Marshall winked at her, and with their weapons raised, the Vampire King and Aaa's heroine charged into battle, side-by-side.


End file.
